


5:32 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around his enemy's slimy claws.





	5:32 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around his enemy's slimy claws before the latter retreated.

THE END


End file.
